Raptor Eggs/InGen Laboratory
Here's how finding the Raptor Eggs and heading into the InGen Laboratory goes in Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III. cuts back to Alan, Billy, Udesky, and our heroes who are folding up the parasail Paul: Dr. Grant! You should come look at this! walks off as Udesky orders Billy and Rini to stay put, and our heroes follow too as Billy folds up the parasail. And Alan, Udesky, and our heroes come up to the Kirby's and Paul points to Alan what he and Amanda are seeing and Alan walks up and it shows a dinosaur nest and he gets back up and looks around and sees more nests Alan: quietly Raptor. Billy and Bubbles come up and they see the nests and it shows the group walking through the jungle Stepney: Raptors! I should've known they were raptors! Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: herself with tears in her eyes It's all coming back! That raptor back on Jurassic Park in that maintenance shed, and our first time on this awful island! Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: a comforting hand on her shoulder Hotaru, pull yourself together. You're safe here with us. Artemis: Well, we have to get away from those nests' as far away as we can. Paul: We're gonna find him. You listening to me? We're gonna find him. Kid's got resources. Remember what it was like trying to ground him? Alan: Where's Billy? Blossom: And where's Bubbles? two head back and it shows Billy and Bubbles zipping up their bags Alan: What are you doing? Billy: I was photographing the nest. Bubbles: And I was checking the nests out. Alan: Don't do that again. Blossom: Yeah, you nearly gave me a big scare. Billy: I'm sorry. Bubbles: Yeah. Alan: If we loose you, it's just us and the damn tourist. four walk off, and soon the group is stopped by the top of a hill and it shows an abandoned InGen building Paul: I bet you Eric's in there. Don't you think? I bet my bottom dollar! goes down the hill Billy: What do you think it is? Udesky: As far as I'm concerned, it's the four seasons. Buttercup: I've got a bad feeling about this. Hamtaro: Likewise. all walk down the hill towards the building, and it shows the parking lot being all ruined as Paul and Amanda run to the entrance as Alan looks through a broken car window and they all walk inside the entrance of the building Paul: ERIC?! Amanda: Paul! Don't! Duck: Yeah, you wanna attract more dinosaurs?! Paul is staring at something, and the group turns and it shows to be a phone Amanda: What the heck? walks up to it and picks it up, and then she sets it back on the counter and the group continues walking down the hallway as a mysterious creature runs by and it shows the group at some vending machines Paul: Who's got some change? It only takes quarters, I've got a buck... I've got a buck ten. Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: Oh, don't even bother. It probably doesn't even... Billy kicks one of the vending machines as the glass breaks Amanda: Whoa! Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: Okay, that works! Tiger: Come on, let's grab some sweets. grabs some snacks out of the machine and hands some over to the group, as Paul stands back and tries to break his vending machine open. But it was plastic and doesn't break Paul: Oh! walks down the hallway, and soon they come up to a giant room with tubes and machines where hatched eggs are Amanda: This is how you make dinosaurs? Alan: No. This is how you play God. then steps on a hatched eggshell piece and Billy takes a picture of a dead baby dinosaur embryo in a tank. And Amanda looks at some other tanks and then she sees the head of a Velociraptor, and when she takes a closer look at it, it's eye moves as Amanda gets a confused look and soon the head springs to life and nearly bites down on Amanda as everyone gets the attention Diana: A VELOCIRAPTOR!!!! the Velociraptor tries to get Amanda, it pulls itself free as Paul grabs Amanda and soon it begins chasing the group Velociraptor: SCREECH!!!! Barney: Oh, gangway! Out of my way! the raptor jumps through a smashed and unsmashed tank and it chases the group down the hallway until they've reached a dead end and then Alan turns to the left Paul: This way! This way! Velociraptor: SCREECH!!!! run down the cage area and try to unlock the door, but it's locked Paul: It's locked! then run down again, but the raptor shows up Udesky: This one, this one! Amanda: Go, go! Udesky: This one! group splits up into cages as the raptor runs to Amanda and Billy who try to get their cage locked, but the raptor gets it open. And Billy and Amanda try to hold it off, the raptor was too strong and corners them Udeksy: Hey, over here! Paul: HEY!!!! Udesky: Hey, over here! the raptor looks up and he begins to start climbing, but Amanda gets an idea Amanda: Push! Push! and Billy both push the door and they trap the raptor by locking the door Amanda: Yeah! Udeksy: Come on! Let's go! Velociraptor: cawing this makes Alan, Thomas, and Serena stop and look back Alan: My God. Velociraptor: cawing Thomas: He's calling for help. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: And we're dead! Paul: Come on! make a run for it, as the raptor continues cawing and climbs out of his trap. And outside the group make a run for it, but the raptor soon comes out and starts calling to his pack which the pack hears, including the alpha female. And back to the group, they are in an open field Alan: Into the herd! run into a herd of Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus, but this panics the Hadrosaurs and it causes a stampede separating Alan, Thomas, Serena, and Blossom from the others as Billy and Bubbles loose their bags as Alan and Blossom grab them as two more raptors come out and Alan spots the trees Alan: Head for the trees! the stampede, Udeksy gets flipped over and he takes off his backpack as he and the rest of the group run into the trees, as the Kirby's and most of our heroes start climbing a tree, Udesky gets left behind and he's cornered by a raptor and his scream is heard Paul: Udesky! to Udesky, a raptor walks on his back and impales him with his talon claw Udesky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it cuts to a male raptor and the alpha female, as Billy comes up to the tree but hide after seeing a male raptor but it leaves Billy: Mr. Kirby! Paul: Billy? Billy: Are Alan, Thomas, Serena, and Blossom with you? shows Alan, Thomas, Serena, and Blossom running in the jungle, and it cuts back to the others as they see Udesky's body Paul: Oh, my God. Amanda: Mr. Udeksy? Mr. Udeksy? Billy: He's dead. Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: Yeah. The raptor's got him. then, Udesky slightly moves Amanda: Oh, my God! No, he's not! Billy: No wait a minute, something's not right! Paul: Well, we've gotta help him. then a tree branch snaps and Amanda falls Paul: Amanda! hangs on a tree branch as a male raptor and the alpha female run up and jump to try to eat her Paul: Hold on! Billy, and the others run up and pull Amanda back up as the raptors hiss Billy: They set a trap. They've actually set a trap. BJ: Alan was right. Raptors do work together as a team. it shows Alan, Thomas, Serena, and Blossom hiding in the grass as the raptors are chattering to each other Alan: What are you saying? What are you looking for? Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: What do you think they're saying? Thomas: I don't know. Blossom: But they attacked us for a reason. the female raptor hears a raptor calling, and she gets it's attention and runs off. but not before the male raptor bits Udesky's head and snaps his neck as Amanda hugs Paul Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series